nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Fudako Kiseimuri
Fudako Kiseimuri (奇跡無理 牓子 Kiseimuri Fudako) is a demon caterpillar who has the ability to know Wonderland's past and present. General Information Personality Fudako has a apathetic personality and because of a combination of knowing everything in Wonderland to never losing at card games, she's perpetually unfazed and bored. The only thing that could ever give her excitement was losing to the original Suit of Stars. What doesn't make her a complete antisocial is that she comes to care about Loredana Lockhart and her devotion for justice. Abilities ;To know Wonderland's Past and Present She knows the past of Wonderland up to the point she was created and every detail of the present, sparing the inner thoughts of others. However, anything that comes from alternate dimensions is outside of Fudako’s omniscience boundary. Character Basis Name Her last name, Kiseimuri (奇跡無理) has the kanji for "miracle" (奇跡 kiseki) and "impossible" (無理 muri). Fudako (牓子) means something among the lines of "register girl". Origin She's based on the Caterpillar from the original Alice in Wonderland. Like the caterpillar, Fudako has blue motifs and smokes a hookah. Background Information Fudako was created by the founders of Wonderland after the Suit of Stars abandoned them because she was bored. With her wide scope of knowledge, she was thought to be the only one that could properly choose between the suits the correct monarch for Wonderland. In her idle time, she invented a game of cards to play with them to make the process fun. With her absolute knowledge and impressive skill, it was impossible for her to lose, but whoever came the closest to beating her was crowned the king or queen. After their coronation, Fudako continued to play all kinds of games with the inhabitants of Wonderland; card games especially being her passion. Of course, she would always win, but this seemed natural to her. Several years after her birth, an unknown blue-haired girl appeared before her and defeated her easily. Fudako was thrilled upon losing for the first time in her life and found out that the girl was the Suit of Stars herself. After that, she became apathetic and unfazed towards everything, since she missed the excitement she felt upon losing to the Suit of Stars. She continued to be like this when Alice arrived, when the Cheshire Cat installed the Kingdom of the Cats and during the events of Demons in Wonderland. Towards the end of Neko’s reign, the current Suit of Stars, named Star as well, visited Wonderland for a while. Fudako felt her prescence but didn't know who she was. When Loredana Lockhart rose to power and talked to Fudako about bringing all of the suits together again, Fudako presented the theory that the unknown prescence at that time could be the current Suit of Stars. Fudako wanted to meet this descendant and have a duel with her, just like that time against the original Suit of Stars. Role Wonder Execution Gamble Fudako advised Loredana to find the current suit of the Star lineage, despite rumors that they're extinct. Because of this, Misao Nousagi takes advantage of this and summons Hoshi Himawari to Wonderland due to their resemblance, in an attempt to destroy Loredana's government. After Loredana is defeated by Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Majutsu, Fudako is upset that there's no way to restore Wonderland to its former order and despite her apathetic personality, she goes to face the heroines. After being defeated by them, she tells them that Misao was manipulating them and Loredana was good all along. Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu realize that they contributed to the fall of Wonderland and bow to punish Misao, but Fudako insists that the damage is already done. When the government is restored after Misao's imprisonment and the arrival of Starrot Heartlet changes the realm for good, Fudako continues to assist Loredana with the positive changes in Wonderland. She's also able to have her rematch game with the current heir of the Star lineage, also named Star. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Extra Stage Bosses